Birthday Nightmares
by Dottapoke
Summary: Most people celebrate their birthdays. They throw a party and get gifts from family and friends. Not Madoka. Nobody knew her birthday. She never said anything to anyone because one week before her birthday she would have nightmares leading up to her birthday. The day her mother died. The day her mother was murdered. And it was because of her.


Chapter 1

Madoka was one to believe in fait. She believed how everything was meant to happen. But she only lost belief when she lost someone...

Madoka always tried hard the forget that Los and the emptiness it had caused her. Madoka especially hated the day she was born because exactly four years after that day her mother was murdered right in-front of her, because of her.

One week until her birthday.

Madoka gloom-ed on the idea of her birthday. Even if no-one knew it was coming up. She knew, and that alone was terrible. Every year from this point till after her birthday she always had nightmares about the event of her mother's murder. Madoka dreaded this week and the fact of her birthday. Sorrow was a fact about her of her birthday.

Madoka's father tried to get her to celebrate her birthday again, but even he didn't wish to do it. They both were in agreement even if neither said but celebrating her birthday would be celebrating the death Mrs. Amano.

Madoka was always cheery until this week. Her sorrow lost in life until life throws it back at her not giving her a heads up, it just knocks her over. The last three years were so fun with her newfound friends. With them this week just passed by.

After meeting all of them Madoka then knew her destiny was Intertwined with theirs no matter what.

Fait gave Madoka hell. Her nightmare felt as if it were on loop, the only way to stop it was if she woke up. The dream didn't even go to the part when her mother was killed, it just kept replaying the fight her mother and her father had before she and her mother left to go get a birthday gift for her. Someone was playing with her they will choose a moment from that day and she will relive it over and over until she wakes up. And Madoka already know what she will relive on her birthday: the murder.

Last night the image wasn't clear, it swirled and the voices did too she only heard parts of an argument. "Really! For any...- there was no...- why!" her mother's word were muffled at times she could not remember exactly because she was only four but within a few minutes up listening and trying to understand the really big words, even at the age four she knew the argument was about her. Something crashed and-

Madoka screamed as she woke, putting her face in her hands. She hoped it was morning so she wouldn't have to sleep. And to her relief it was. Madoka got up of bed and went to the bathroom. She took a quick bath then got dressed. Madoka decided different that her normal attire. She wore skinny jeans and a pink T-shirt with stripes of different shades of pink.  
Madoka brushed her hair, she brushed her teeth, then took her goggles and placed them on her head. She then headed downstairs. There was know one to greet her and that made her realise she was still alone. She immediately pushed the thought away as she went down the third flight of stairs right into the shop. Madoka tidied up a little before opening the shop. Her mood changed, but not really, her happy act was a mask; a convincing one she wore that looked exactly like her.

It was only 9:05am so Madoka figured business would be slow, not even her friends would come around this time. Madoka sat behind the counter as she waited for 'The Hour'.  
The hour was a little joke Madoka and her dad came up with. On certain days at certain time business speeds up rapidly. Her and her father studied the timing down to the second. For example, since today is Saturday the time 'The Hour' will start will be 11:04am 23 seconds in and will end at 12:05pm 37 second out. Madoka memorized the exact time for every day:

Sunday:  
Starts: 3:00pm 49 seconds in Ends: 4:01pm 11 seconds out.

Monday:  
Starts: 12:35pm 16 seconds in Ends: 1:36pm 44 seconds out.

Tuesday:  
Starts: 1:08pm 42 seconds in Ends: 2:09pm 18 seconds out.

Wednesday:  
Starts: 10:01am 5 seconds in Ends: 11:02am 55 seconds out.

Thursday:  
Starts: 2:27pm 54 seconds in Ends: 3:28pm 6 seconds out.

Friday:  
Starts: 9:10am exactly Ends: 10:11am exactly

Saturday:  
Starts: 11:04am 23 seconds in Ends: 12:05pm 37 seconds out.

This was one thing her and her father loved doing, counting down the time and being exactly right, surprising the customers by being there before they're in our line of sight, and hanging out with dad...

The store bell rang as someone came in. 9:51. Madoka looked up to see a boy that seemed just older that her. He looked around a bit but when he saw Madoka he smiled brightly. "Excuse me, are you a bey mechanic?" he asked. Madoka smiled back, "Yes, I am." she replied. "Do you mind trying to fix my bey?" he asked. "What do you mean try?" Madoka questioned. "Stracer Storm 14G8." he pulled out his bey. "He's pretty beat up and other mechanics said it was impossible to completely restore it's form." the boy explained., handing the bey over to Madoka.

"So a Striker," Madoka said under her breath. "I haven't seen one in some time." she examined the bey. 'Not too much faulty damage, the fusion wheel is wha! Rusted, and preformance tip is not in horrible condition-he's right the bey is in a bad condition' Madoka thought. She looked to the boy, "This isn't so bad. By the ways I fixed way worse." she told him. "Come by tomorrow to pick up your bey." "Ok, I'll be by to pick it up tomorrow. Same time?" "Sure," Madoka said noting how his grey eyes sparkled at the idea. Then the boy left.

Madoka couldn't help but keep him in her thoughts a little longer. He had very beautiful reddish-blond hair, and every time his eyes caught hers his grey eyes sparkled as if something he liked caught his eye. Madoka blushed. Did she really interest him?

It didn't seem like her and the boy talked for long, but it was already 10:06. "Fifteen minutes passed?" Madoka asked herself. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. The Store was empty, she hated being alone.  
Madoka pulled out a book and read. An american book: Four, from the Divergent series. The last book. She was almost done, plus she had time so why not?

Ginga came in. "Hey Madoka is Pegasus ready yet?" he asked. Madoka simply nodded and revealed the bey to be in her hand. "Thanks Madoka!" Ginga beamed. Madoka smiled too. She loved it when Ginga smiled. In fact she liked the red haired blader. Madoka stared him for some time. She was just remembering when she frightened him and Kenta. Though Madoka was more focused on Pegasus, she still noticed that the boy infront of her.

When Madoka said 'poor thing' she was talking about Pegasus, but he thought it was him she was talking about him- and that she was listening to them.

Darn... He staring at Pegasus. Did I do something wrong? What?! He looked up at me. I felt my cheeks heat up. "Your great, look at it Pegasus look brand new!" he showed his bey to me. "Yeah, I guess I do a good job." I say, he frowns. "Huh!" I panic. "You- nevermind. Are you coming to the tournament later?" he asks. "No I didn't plan on it, but I could." I say simply, wondering what he was going to say before. "Ok cool." he smiles then leaves. "Bye!" He was less energetic that before. "Bye." I barley whisper.  
Why? Why? Why?! I am so weird. Talking to him is a challenge! Even though it seemed I did alright. I can't wait till 'The Hour'.

'The Hour'

There were many people already in the store, maybe around 26. Madoka already had over $15,000 worth in purchases. Many of them had bought performance-tips, 4G fusion wheels were also almost out of stock.

The hour was fast in the last five minutes a group of young boys came in. "Can I help you?" Madoka asked them. They seemed no older than 10. "Um... yeah, we want to get a Beyblade. We want to start now." one replied, they all nodded. Madoka smiled. "Look over there." Madoka pointed to a wall with white cases lined against it. "Those carry all the new stock of beyblades. Come on follow me." Madoka led the young ones to the cases and opened them. She laid the cases on their backs so the children could get a good look at them. "Wow!" they all gleamed happily. "Ok make three Primary choices and we'll see which bey is right for you." She waited till all eight were done to start. She already had sizeably fit launchers for the beys and ones that match their small hands. "Ok you first." Madoka pointed to the boy with golden brown eyes and muddy brown hair.  
He stepped up to one of the small rounded plates Madoka had set up in her shop for bladers to practice in. The boy put the bey on the launcher, then ripped it. His first choice was an Auquadus a stamina type. The bey spun greatly it didn't even wobble at landing. "Viral." he told it. The bey glowed as it established a connection, in obedience it began to shake, spinning around the small area as is shook it. Like water crashing an unrooted object. "Looks like you found your bey, so who's next..." Madoka waved her pointer finger over the heads of the group as the rest of the boy shot their hand up. "Me!"

Sorry it was so short.

Hoped you liked it. Apparently there will be OC's. I'm not a big fan of OC's but I keep putting them in by accident. This is the third or fourth story i've done this in. Wait does it count yet if I don't put their names and take them away by the third chapter? Oh well I just have you guys and girls vote on it, sound fun? Anyway the tournament will be in the third chapter I need some time to plan the matches. I will update as soon as I can. See you all later.

Don't forget to vote: (put a check in one of the boxes)

OC's |_|

Or _  
No. |_| See you later! 


End file.
